Visit Times Two
by jettmanas
Summary: 3rd fic, first with an OC (one that should exist in TS that I've been curious about). Tale of two visits, featuring one by the OC, the other being Clover to Muffy. Also, a trip is planned. If you wish, please read, review & fav. If I do another story, suggestions on the trip details or other content will be considered (interaction can be fun). Thank you!


_**Los Angeles- WOOHP Building- Jerry's Office**_

Looking at his computer's monitor, Jerry scans reports from other WOOHP branches around the world. Fairly quiet, as usual. Just enough minor incidents to justify the extensive number of agents and other employees of WOOHP, from the largest branch (his own), to the Iceland branch.

Thank goodness for government funding, Jerry thought to himself as he looked over the financial and personnel information for the North America, South America, Europe, Africa, Australia, Asia, and Iceland branches. Financially stable everywhere. A few retirements and a few people hired on at various branches. Smiling, he thought back to when he visited the Europe branch once with the girls.

Perhaps it was a good time to visit another one.

 _ **Mali-U Penthouse Dorm**_

Clover loaded the washer with laundry, poured in detergent, shut the lid on top of the washer, and set the timer to wash. After rinsing off her hands in the kitchen sink, she spotted Alex moving the lightweight vacuum around the house to clean each room. The sound was incredibly quiet for a vacuum, thanks to its WOOHP technology. It was given as a gift during last year's flurry of missions.

As a result, the upbeat, instrumental electronic music that piped through the stereo's speakers could be heard clearly as everyone worked. Clover moved onto cleaning the large sliding door windows with a spray bottle and paper towels. Sam cleaned the bathroom for a while, finished, then washed off her hands and took a long drink of water, when her X-Powder rang.

"Hello?" Sam inquired as she opened it and a holographic image of Jerry appeared.

"Hello Sam. I know you have some free time coming up now that the semester is ending, and was wondering if you girls have vacation plans." Jerry intoned.

"Not yet, why?" Sam responded, curious.

"Perhaps I should talk to you all at once. Usually I'd WOOHP you to my office, but..." Jerry trailed off.

Sam nodded, then walked out to the living room. "Alex?! Clover?!" she called out.

Jerry had been more considerate since the drop off in missions about WOOHPings.

Comic value and convenience aside, they actually could take a toll in terms of shocks to the heart.

"What's up Sammy?" Alex asked, shutting off the vacuum. Clover finished wiping down the glass, threw away the towels, set down the bottle, then took off her cleaning gloves with an expectant look.

The three gathered around the X-Powder as Jerry continued.

"You recall the trip to WOOHP Europe in Paris... well, I was wondering if you three would care to visit another branch... say Sydney, Australia?" Jerry smiled pleasantly.

"Wow!" cried Alex gleefully.

"Alright!" called out Clover.

"Yes!" exclaimed Sam almost dropping the device in excitement.

"Thanks, Jerry!" all three called out.

"You're quite welcome. Pack what you like for Friday at 5PM, then. A WOOHP jet has no luggage requirements, of course. It can fly by your place for a quick pickup. Safer than flying down a WOOHP tunnel with your suitcases." Jerry stated.

"You got it, Jerry. Thanks again!" Sam answered as Jerry's hologram vanished.

"Right on, I've always wanted to go visit Brittney, Blaine, and everyone over there" Alex grinned clasping her hands together in delight.

"I can't even remember having a mission there" Sam mused, then turned to Clover, who, after a quick rinse of the hands in the sink, was getting meat (for the others), bread, vegetables, and other things out of the refrigerator for lunch.

"Yeah, I still miss Blaine... but our talk on the blimp last year really did resolve things." Clover stated as she fixed up sandwiches and fruit salad. Sam grabbed plates out of a cabinet and utensils out a drawer. Alex reached for glasses in a cabinet, then filled them with filtered water.

After they finished, a knock on the door resounded, and Clover smiled and strode over to look through the door peephole, affirming the visitor was who they were expecting.

She opened the door to a tall, athletic, middle-aged man with short blonde hair, and a stylish business suit. "My little girl!" he exclaimed and swept Clover into a hug as he entered.

"Daddy!" Clover gushed, relieved as the bear hug ended. After closing the door, she motioned to Sam Alex. "Dad, I'm glad you found our place OK. Meet Sam and Alex" she said gesturing to each in turn.

Sam shook his hand "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Ewing!" Alex did the same grinning "Yeah, good to meet you!"

"The pleasure's mine, Sam. Alex. We finally meet, after I've heard so much about you! I wish I could have visited with Stella when she was here last year... but our schedules..." Mr. Ewing trailed off, disappointed.

Clover grabbed his arm and patted it with her other hand playfully "It's OK, Daddy. We know how busy you guys are. We made dinner."

Mr. Ewing glanced over to the dining table, then looked back at the girls "Oh, thanks, girls! I'll be back in jif." he strode off, noticing the bathroom.

The girls sat walked over to the in the living room. Sam glanced at the coffee table, noticing a magazine titled WOOHP Life. Her eyes bulged and her mouth puckered in surprise. Alex noticed what she was looking at and quickly jammed it under the couch cushion, a moment before Mr. Ewing returned. "Ready. Let's dig in!"

Small talk focused on the girls' classes and other aspects of their lives, as well as Mr. Ewing's work as a top shipping executive for the Port of L.A. After the meal and a bit of cleanup, Clover transferred the laundry to the dryer, the girls freshened up, then moved to front door to show Mr. Ewing the sights.

"Alright!" called out Mr. Ewing from the living room. "But before we go out, Clovie, let's see if you're prepared!" Mr. Ewing took up a fighting stance and gestured to Clover.

Clover smiled sheepishly and and walked over to her father. "Daddy, do we have to? I've kept up my self defense, promise!" Clover said holding up a hand. Sam and Alex looked on, surprised.

"Then show me, sweetie! Actions speak louder than words. OK, you strike first!" Mr. Ewing replied.

Clover shrugged her shoulders, sank into a fighting stance, then struck out with a palm strike towards his chest, which her father deflected. He then struck out with the same move, which she countered. This continued for a bit until she grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back, then forced him to the floor. Mr. Ewing exhaled forcefully, with a strained expression on his face.

"Oh, sorry Daddy!" Clover exclaimed, helping him up.

"Not at all, Clovie. You're as good as ever. Better, even!" he beamed proudly.

"Yeah, and sweaty too. Honestly, Daddy... let's go before you want to spar with my friends too." Clover groused as she handed him his suit jacket.

 _ **Mali-U Dorm Exterior**_

As they left Dorm, Sam looked at Clover with concern. "Clover, does your dad know..."

Clover shook her head. Mr. Ewing, noticing this, frowned slightly then replied "Of course I know."

Sam and Alex opened their mouths, wide-eyed.

"Three beautiful, well-to-do ladies living in a dangerous world should know self-defense." Mr Ewing stated as they passed by a the campus fountain, which he gazed at briefly. "I made sure the princess of the Ewing family knew how to protect herself from an early age. Classes. And my training. I heard you girls can protect yourselves quite well. Very smart." He nodded at them cordially.

"Dad was in the Navy" Clover related as led him by the arm to the quad. Sam and Alex smiled and caught up to them, and walked alongside them.

 _ **Mali-U Penthouse Dorm**_

After giving Mr. Ewing the campus tour, and seeing him off at the parking lot, the girls had returned home to unwind a bit. Clover remembered the visit she'd scheduled for Muffy at the Containment Facility was tomorrow after their Training Session. It wasn't something she'd ever expected to do, but hopefully it would help.

 _ **WOOHP Training Room**_

As usual, the workout was useful, and included usage of their most-used gadgets, such as the jet pack backpacks and laser lipstick. The girls were getting used to handling both in tandem to strike targets at long range while hovering in the large, high-ceiling room. They then flew at gradually increasing speeds. At first the circular targets were stationary, then the agent operating the controls for them put them into motion, gradually increasing their speed as well.

Satisfied with their results, Sam and Alex went off to wait at the WOOHP Lounge, as agreed upon earlier. The same had been done for Alex's visit to Feline recently.

 ** _Containment Facility Visitor's Room:_**

Clover walked into the room, briefly surveying it, then spotted Muffy being led to the table before her by the same guard as from Alex's visit.

She was almost unrecognizable. Thinner, with her formerly wild outfit replaced by an orange jumpsuit and and spiky, magenta-dyed hair now back to her natural black hair hanging down to her shoulders.

Her demeanor, formerly confident and delighted, was one of meek sadness.

Clover caught herself feeling sympathetic, but quickly caught herself and simply greeted her with "Muffy." as she sat down across from her at the table.

"Clover." Muffy started. "Thanks for visiting me. I'm so sorry for what I did..." she trailed off.

"It's OK, I've forgiven you a while ago." Clover looked at her carefully. "Guess you heard Alex and Ms. Dion did this routine recently. Alex is sweet, but gullible. Guess it's my turn now." Clover leaned forward, eyes narrowed. "Sam hasn't agreed to visit Stacy yet. That girl personally tried to kill us."

Muffy nodded dismally.

"If you, Dion, and Stacy are plotting to sucker the three of us by pulling on our heartstrings, you've got another thing coming" Clover said grumpily. Clover eyed the despondent young woman across from her. "So... this depression thing isn't an act? You're not out for revenge against us like most people here?"

Muffy frowned at Clover briefly. "No. I... ruined my life. I ruined your sorority experience. Trying to take over sororities was crazy, and wild, and fun at the time. But I wasn't thinking straight. Could've just been happy leading PEP." Muffy grumbled, then sighed.

"I managed to steal from that high-tech lab. Then mind-control girls, including you. And all the fighting...thankfully no one was hurt badly. And wanting to go global." she chuckled.

"Yeah..." Clover considered. "But you're young like me, and you really want to finish college, right?"

Muffy hesitated, then nodded, staring at Clover. "Of course."

"You might be in here longer than Dion because your crimes were worse." Clover started, while Muffy dropped her eyes in shame. "But I heard you're not staying here nearly as long as most people. Unlike you, most have tried to kill me and my friends." Clover looked darkly past Muffy to the door she'd come through.

Muffy looked back up at her hopefully.

"Look, some agents here have gone bad and tried to eliminate me, my friends, WOOHP, you name it. But what if you cut your sentence shorter by working for WOOHP?" Clover asked.

This was what she'd discussed with Alex, Sam, and Jerry when scheduling her visit. It was a risk, but would benefit both Muffy and the organization, while possibly setting a precedent. "You don't have to. But you've got some infiltration skills and high-tech know-how. But..." Clover studied her a bit.

"You're getting too thin and mopey. Eat more and try working out. No giving up on life, or whatever." Clover lectured pointing at her.

Muffy managed a smile. "You sound like my mom, and I'm older than you." She sighed "I miss her."

"Well, then prove to her you can can be good, like how you used to be." Clover said firmly. "You used to be good til the incident. Before you went all criminal, right?" Clover asked with concern.

Muffy nodded.

"Yeah, just a college girl like me til you made some bad choices." Clover drank from her WOOHP water bottle. "Doesn't even have to be full-time. You could... transfer to another college since you're out of Mali-U..."

"Aaahhh...!" Muffy erupted into tears.

"Ooh, sorry. You really miss that place, huh." Clover grimaced. The guard handed Clover a few napkins, which she passed to Muffy. "This happened last time." he confided to Clover.

After she wiped her tears and nose a bit, she smiled. "No, it's great. Thank you, Clover. I want to get back into sisterhood and college life so much. I emailed the Dean at Mali-U and apologized. He said I can't go back to Mali-U, but would allow my units to transfer over to another college. If... I promise to never pull another stunt like that again. I've had my online application ready for UCLA or Cal State LA. Still deciding." Muffy's eyes sparkled.

"Well, you've got to make a promise to me then too." Clover stated confidently as she stood up.

Muffy looked surprised and stood as well.

"Promise to me this isn't all a trick. And you won't do something stupid to yourself or anyone else."

Clover held out a hand. "Or I'll seriously kick your butt. And you'll be stuck here til you're really old."

Muffy grinned, teary-eyed again, bypassing Clover's outstretched hand to wrap her in a hug.

"I promise!" Clover, a bit surprised, smiled a bit as Muffy released her, then joined the guard holding out a napkin, who had been dabbing at his own eyes.

"No attacks or attempted escapes." The guard said wistfully. "Just this. I love my job."

Muffy chuckled briefly, surprising herself, not remembering the last time she'd done so.

"OK, later Muffy. Remember what I said." Clover waved and turned to leave.

"I will. Thanks again, Clover." Muffy replied, going the opposite direction with the guard.

 _ **WOOHP Lounge**_

Sam and Alex were looking up info on Sydney, movies, and other various things on their respective phones when Clover returned, who gave a thumbs-up.

"Mission accomplished." Clover smiled. "Unless it was all an act." She frowned.

After a restroom stop, the girls took the escalator down from the second to the first floor, then exited into the cool September air.

Completing all the steps in her car to start their trip back home, Clover mused "But I know acting, and I don't think she was...".

"Let's hear what happened!" Alex chirped.

"If you don't mind..." Sam suggested.

Clover pulled out of the lot, and the girls chatted until reaching their destination.

 _ **Mali-U Penthouse Dorm**_

Back inside, the girls had finished watching a movie and were about to turn in for the night.

"I guess it's my turn, huh? Visit to Stacy..." Sam pondered.

"You don't have to, Sammy." Clover replied. "Stacy is different. The things she did. I don't know if she can change."

She looked at Sam with concern.

"That seems so sad though. She's our age and has her whole life ahead of her." Sam replied.

"Well, think about it. But cheer up!" Alex demanded playfully. "Our trip is coming up and...

Someone's turning 21...!"

"Yeah, I've got time to think it over. Ha, that will be fun. Having a birthday on the trip." Sam gave her best friends a brief shoulder hug before walking off to her room. "Goodnight!"

"Night!" called out Clover, going to her room.

"Nighty-night!" Alex replied to the others as another memorable day passed by for the girls.


End file.
